I'm giving up on you
by DeanlovesCas
Summary: One shot Frostiron based on the song Say Something by a Great big world. Warnings: BoyXboy Frostiron TonyXLoki LokiXTony


They always fought; just like any normal couple they had their little arguments. But there were times like these where things got a little too heated and one would say something they never meant or believed to be true. Insults and lies pass through their lips piercing the other one deep, but both to prideful to show the other the tears they held back. So instead once the fight escalated to the point where they both couldn't hold them back, they turned away from one another and went their separate ways for a few minutes before one came to apologize to the other then everything would be fine.

Only this time neither went to apologize, it had been hours yet neither one left their room to talk to the other. Tony sat down on the edge of his king sized bed and ran a rough calloused hand down his face. The tears had stopped running down his cheeks just a few minutes ago but he could still feel the damp trails they left behind. He could still hear the echoes of the hurtful words Loki had yelled in his head. '_I hate you!' 'Should have killed you when I had the chance!' _

The stinging returned to Tony's eyes as the tears fought their way to the brim of his eyes. He tried to blink them away, knowing if he started crying it would be another hour before he could stop again.

"Jarvis," Tony's voice cracked as he talked to his computer butler, "Is Loki still in our room?"

"Yes sir," Jarvis answered just a few seconds after.

"Is he crying?" Tony glanced down at his lap still trying to blink away the tears.

"No sir, he's packing."

Loki threw the closet door open and began to pull his clothing from the hangers and drawers. He had stopped crying awhile ago and now felt nothing but numbness and grief. He wanted nothing more than to leave, he was hurt and angered by all that Tony had said to him. 'Sh_ould never of saved you from S.H.I.E.L.D .' 'I could have done so much better.' 'It's no wonder everyone finds Thor so much better then you.'_ He was getting sick of all the fights, he was done he'd given up. He was going back to Asgard.

Not even bothering to fold the clothing Loki shoved it into the small suitcase he had; he never thought it would end like this. This isn't what he wanted, he always imagined tony growing old and Loki still being there by his side to help him and take care of him. And when he died Loki would have taken the Arc reactor back to Asgard with him until the light died. Now it was all ruined, everything shattered and torn apart nothing could ever be the same again.

Footsteps approached the doorway to the room and there was a hesitant knock on the door. "I'm assuming it's you Anthony," Loki's voice was cold and steady as he turned towards the door and pulled it open slowly.

Brown tear filled eyes met emotionless green ones, "Loki, I don't even know where to start." Tony tried his best to steady his voice and to conceal his emotion.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving." Quickly Loki turned back to his bag trying to bite back his emotions and tears.

Stepping forward Tony gently went to grab Loki's hand, but Loki pulled back quickly sending a glare at him. "Let's talk through this. It doesn't have to be this way."

"No I'm done with this! I'm done with all of it! I've given up!" suddenly Loki snapped and he couldn't hold all of his emotions back anymore. Tears began to overfill Loki's eyes and spill down his cheeks as he zipped his suitcase closed. "I'm sorry it has to end this way Anthony."

"I am too." Tony's voice began to crack again, and his whole body began to shake. "I'm sorry.."

Just glancing up long enough to catch Tony's watering eyes Loki pushed his way past Tony walking towards the door. "Goodbye, Anthony." Stopping at the door the god glanced up to see Tony staring at him, if he just would run to him, prove to him not everything broken, that maybe there was still a slimmer of hope in their relationship this wouldn't end so badly. If he just would have said something, anything there might have been a happy ending. But instead there was just silence, and glancing down Loki shook his head and walked out of the door and out of Tony's life.


End file.
